Lovino Demone et Felix Italia
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Drabbles écrits pour la soirée de la Ficothèque Ardente du 13 juin 2014 sur le thème croyance et superstition. Spamano et GerIta à l'honneur. UA : Anges et démons.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom Hétalia Axis Power :  
Dans mon Univers Alternatif : Anges et démons.**

**Pour la soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème Superstitions et croyances.**

**Couple : Spamano et GerIta**

**Informations sur l'Univers Alternatif :**

_Dans celui-ci, chaque nation peut se diviser en deux entités : démoniaque et angélique, représentant respectivement leur part sombre et leur part lumineuse. En continuant dans cet ordre d'idée, les jumeaux italiens sont une même personne séparée à la naissance et sont devenus deux êtres bien distincts par la force des choses : Lovino demone (un démon tapageur) et Felix Italia (une sirène à la voix des anges). Pour me justifier, c'est même dit dans le manga que Romano est un petit démon et Feliciano un petit ange (Oui ! Je vous embête avec mon UA tordu qui est encore plus complexe que ça sur la notion de bien et de mal... mais ce serait trop long à développer)._  
_Je pense que ces détails sont suffisants pour comprendre la suite. _

**Autres textes dans le même UA :**_ Pour plus d'informations (et de lecture), vous pouvez lire Drabbles sur les anges et les démons (avec du Giripan et du Russie/Chine) et Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir (GerIta). Pour les plus âgés et vaccinés, vous pouvez aussi vous régaler les mirettes et faire grimper la température en allant sur AO3 avec du FrUK très chaud bouillant : le pacte brisé._

* * *

_**Couple : Spamano (Antonio/Romano ou Espagne/Italie du Sud)  
Rating M  
Image inspiratrice : Un beau démon aux ailes noires, torse nu et un collier avec des piques autour du cou  
**_

Les yeux de Romano avaient pris cette dangereuse lueur pétillante.  
Antonio n'avait plus vu cette expression malicieuse depuis le soir où il était rentré trop tard au goût de son Italien préféré. Reposes en paix, bibliothèque chérie !  
Ah, là ! C'était plus intéressant.  
Son demone déboutonnait sa chemise à toute vitesse. Antonio se dévoua pour faire sauter les boutons récalcitrants, récoltant un juron bien senti.  
Les magnifiques ailes noires de Romano firent enfin leur apparition.  
« Tu es content de toi, bastardo ! Tu m'as mis en colère !  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir planté les tomates en retard !  
- Tu vas souffrir, idiota !  
- Défoules-toi sur mon corps, mi corazon ! Et pas sur le mobilier ! »  
Triomphant, Romano fit apparaître une tomate bien mûre dans la paume de sa main.  
Antonio, déçu, voulait qu'il utilise ses fantastiques pouvoirs démoniaques pour autre chose !  
« Viens l'attraper !  
- Ce n'est pas elle que je veux capturer !  
- Non ! »  
Antonio lui attrapa les hanches, l'alluma avec des baisers insistants et l'entraîna vers la chambre.  
Mis sur la voie bénie de la luxure, son demone le plaqua contre le matelas, se plaça sur son bassin et ne put en être facilement délogé.

* * *

**Couple : Spamano  
Rating M  
Avertissement : Insulte vulgaire provenant du démon tapageur dès la première ligne.  
Image inspiratrice : Un miroir cassé  
**

« Puttana di merda ! »  
Serait-ce le doux son de son démon personnel ?  
Antonio soupira, s'attendant à un nouveau dégât domestique. Son cher démon tapageur se devait de casser un objet par jour, ce serait dans sa nature, parait-il.  
En entendant son amant s'époumoner encore et encore, Antonio décida qu'il devait aller voir l'étendue du désastre.  
« Sept ans de malheur ! »  
Antonio vit le miroir brisé en mille morceaux et l'état de désolation de Romano.  
« Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?  
- Non, ça va, rougit Romano penaud, ce qui le rendit absolument adorable et sexy.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais éloigner le malheur de ta personne en te rendant heureux tous les jours !  
- Idiota ! »  
Romano allait prendre un balai, mais Antonio l'en dissuada.  
« Il faudrait vraiment que je vérifie que tu sois intact de partout partout.  
- Perverso. »  
Antonio entraîna Romano loin de la salle de bain et ses débris de verre, choisissant un mur éloigné de tout objet fragile pour examiner son homme. Il retira les vêtements délicatement, déposant des baisers mouillés sur chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée.  
Il fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer lentement, embrassant l'aine, se régalant de ces soupirs impatients.

* * *

**Couple : GerIta (Ludwig/Feliciano ou Allemagne/Italie du Nord)  
Toujours dans l'UA  
Rating M**  
**Image inspiratrice : Une main lisant les lignes de la main à une autre main à côté d'une bougie et d'une boule de cristal.**

Ludwig n'était pas superstitieux, ne croyait pas au surnaturel et, pour lui, tout avait une explication rationnelle.  
Pourquoi laissait-il Feliciano lui lire les lignes de la main ? Rien de mystérieux, là-dedans.  
L'ange italien avait le pouvoir dans sa voix de lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Ludwig avait tendu sa main entre une bougie et une boule de cristal et l'avait reposée sur la paume chaude et chaleureuse de son devin improvisé.  
Ses dernières réticences s'envolèrent au moment où Feliciano caressa délicatement et agréablement le creux de sa main de la pulpe de son index. L'Italie lui fit du charme, avec son magnifique sourire, en lui promettant une vie amoureuse tendre et passionnée.  
Avec un Italien. Il ne précisait pas lequel, mais c'était tellement évident.  
Quand Feliciano détailla sa vie sexuelle épanouie, Ludwig trouva l'occasion rêvée pour remonter sa cheville le long du pied qui l'asticotait sous la table et pour caresser l'entrejambe de son partenaire.  
Son homme sirène interrompit son flot de paroles charmeuses en laissant passer un gémissement entre ses lèvres.  
Bon sang ! Ses vieilles tables en bois étaient vraiment trop lourdes !  
Heureusement, son Italien était assez souple pour passer par-dessus et pour faire des acrobaties dans cet espace étroit.

* * *

**Couple : GerIta  
Rating M  
Image inspiratrice : L'inauguration d'un bateau  
**

Ludwig se méfiait toujours quand Feliciano l'emmenait trop près de l'eau. Bien qu'il ait maintenant des ailes blanches, il n'en restait pas moins une sirène avec des pulsions étranges envers sa tendre moitié.  
Feliciano lança la bouteille de champagne sur le bateau et rata sa cible.  
Encore une fois.  
C'était l'inauguration la plus longue de son existence.  
« Romano ! Va briser cette bouteille de champagne, ordonna Ludwig, bien loin de Feliciano. Sur le bateau ! Pas entre tes doigts ! »  
Lovino Demone était bien plus efficace pour la destruction que Felix Italia. Il avait même cabossé la toiture dans son enthousiasme débordant.  
« Viens boire le champagne avec moi à l'intérieur. Il y a plein de chambres à inaugurer ! », proposa Feliciano.  
Comment résister ?  
Feliciano savait comment le faire chavirer vers le désir, juste en modifiant l'intonation de sa voix. L'effet que Feliciano avait sur lui pourrait paraître effrayant, mais il n'en abusait jamais, ce qui se révélait très rassurant.  
Docile, Ludwig caressa son corps de ses grandes mains, dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et ne tarda pas à le contenter d'amples coups de reins.  
Il n'avait rien de plus jouissif que de faire chanter un homme-sirène de plaisir.

* * *

**Petit mot de fin :** Je suis vraiment surbookée. Je serai contente si j'arrive à répondre à vos reviews ce week-end. Je ne sais pas quand les chapitres des histoires longues en cours sortiront. J'ai à peine commencé le chapitre suivant de la traduction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceci est un drabble écrit lors de la soirée drabbles de la FA du 12/09/14. Le thème général était les publicités. L'image qui a inspiré cette os était un homme-sirène avec une assiette avec des bâtonnets.**

**Donc, GerIta UA Anges et démons.**

« Et voici votre plat de coquillage, amoureusement recherché au fond de la belle et douce Méditerranée. »

Feliciano sous sa forme de sirène lui fit un sourire charmeur et tendit une assiette avec des bulots, des crevettes et des oursins.

Prudemment, Ludwig s'approcha du bord de la plage et des faibles vagues. Il fallait toujours se méfier de Feliciano quand il revêtait sa parure d'écailles dorées et ses charmes dévastateurs. Il pouvait vous entraîner dans les abysses en quelques secondes.

« Viens les manger avec moi », dit Ludwig à bonne distance.

Feliciano refusa tout net, lui refit un sourire et amorça un léger mouvement en arrière pour l'inviter dans l'eau.

« Je suis trop bien dans la Mer. »

- Allez un ou deux pas de plus, pour le tirer sur le sable, ne serait pas bien dangereux.

Feliciano l'attrapa par la cheville, tira, le mit à terre et le fit glisser sur le sable jusqu'à l'eau.

La fraîcheur de la Mer le saisit. Son maillot lui fut vite retiré et envoyé dans les tréfonds, l'assiette atterrit dans ses mains et il jongla avec pendant que Feliciano jouait avec son sexe, le rendant dur avant qu'il ne le prenne en bouche.

**Note de l'auteur : Je voulais m'excuser pour la tournure que prend Anges et démons Italiens. En ayant raté le dernier chapitre en date, je n'arrive pas à reprendre sur des bonnes bases. ça a mis tout en l'air mon scénario. Je pense donc laisser en hiatus, le temps que je reprenne ce foutu chapitre et que je recommence à écrire la suite.**

**ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, vu que les prochaines quatre semaines sont chargées et que je n'arriverai pas à faire du remaniement de scénario facilement.**

**Je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivent.**


End file.
